Terminal (level)
Terminal is a Halo 2 multiplayer level. Summary Terminal is a fairly large asymmetrical map. It is set on Earth in New Mombasa, in a huge train station. MagLev trains speed through the level at regular intervals. This map includes the Wraith as the default heavy vehicle for multiplayer. The Energy Sword and Overshield are located on the train track. If the train runs you over, you are noted as being Killed By The Guardians. When you park a Scorpion Tank under the train track on a hill where it near touches it, it will explode. Territories *Train Crossing *Station Courtyard *Lower Garage Terminal PA Announcements In Terminal Station Level there are PA announcements to add a bit of realism to the map. The announcements instead of being dry and generic bulletins are in fact relatively amusing source of in-jokes, easter eggs, and Bungie references. To hear the announcements clearly enough you can stand on the ramp that goes from the raised area inside the terminal up to the station platform. Look at the column with the scrolling "*STATION CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE*" sign. Just above that sign is an inclined setback. Jump from the ramp to the part of the setback just to the right of the megaphone (you may have to raise your legs to make it). It'll take a few tries, but once you land there without slipping off, you stay there. Now the announcements are loud and clear. The best sound quality can be had by looking towards the map of New Mombasa near the floor. Or You can listen to the announcements themselves at the HBO Halo 2 Dialogue database MALE ANNOUNCER "A child’s My Pet Blind Wolf stuffed toy has been found. Will the owner please claim it at the lost and found." :Reference to the Blind Wolf ridable Halo creature that was cut from Halo 1. "The station cafeteria is now open. Today’s specials feature Bentllama Burgers, Phlegm Brulee, and Scooter Pie." :Bentllama is the nickname for Bungie animator, Nathan Walpole :Phlegm Brulee is the nickname for storyboard artist, Lee Wilson :Scooter = Steven Scott, Effects artist! Frankie "Attention passengers: the Old Mombasa 4:18 is running several minutes ahead of schedule." :A reference to 4:20 "Will the owner of the brown Über chassis, license code P0-WND, please return to your vehicle." :Uberchassis is the ingame name for the car that's sitting on the pedastool in the offensive base, as well as in various places in Outskirts (Level) and Metropolis (Level) and the liscene code if you sound it out is "Powned," a common gamer-ism. "Security warning: track section 27 to 45. Please dispatch security detail." :Track section 27 to 45 is where all the action probably the playable area and there is alot of action going on. "Janitorial please report to parking level 2 with a mop and bucket. Janitorial to parking level 2." :All the fighting has created quite a mess... "Mr. Jones to the white phone, please. Mr. Jones to the white phone." :Most likely a reference to Bungie co-founder Jason Jones. FEMALE ANNOUNCER "Smoking is prohibited at all transit facilities." :Reference to the burning wreakage of vehicles and Marines. "The New Mombasa Transit Authority asks all customers to be aware of their surroundings. If you see any suspicious activity, or unattended packages, please call the New Mombasa transit security hotline" :Ironic considering that there is a little bit of an ongoing battle in the Station. "Please note: online fare increases will be in effect April 19th." :Commonly misinterpreted as a "4:20" injoke, but actually a reference to Bicycle Day (look it up). "Mind the gap." :In the Helljumper's cutscene at Delta Halo Cortana says, "Mind the Bump" which is a reference to the infamous Mind the gap announcement in the London Underground. "Warning: for safety and comfort, passengers should be in good health, and free from heart, back, or neck problems, motion sickness, or other conditions that could be aggravated by high-speed rail travel." :Passengers should be more worried about what they experience if they got off at Terminal Station. "All passengers are advised to wait in designated areas only." :Normal train announcement "Always use overhead walkway when crossing tracks." :Or else you're going to get smoked by the tra... SPLAT! "Thank you for riding with New Mombasa Transit. For any questions or concerns, please contact the transit hotline." :does alien invasion count as a question, or a concern? "Due to security restrictions, the following stations will not be in service until further notice: Liwitoni, Kilindini, Manyimbo, Nyali, Mtongwe. We appreciate your patience." :All of these are the names of actual neighborhoods in modern-day Mombasa. Liwitoni is where Terminal is, Kilindini is the area near the Metropolis level, Manyimbo is the area around the space elevator, Nyali is behind the elevator, on the other side of the river, and Mtongwe is further north up the coast. "Possession of firearms at any transit facility is a federal offense." :Perhaps a note to the ongoing fighting, with weapons, at the station? "Upon request, all passengers are required to present their valid transit pass to Transit Authority personnel." :Normal train announcement "Parking lot Station Plaza is prohibited." i.e. don't park that Warthog in the Station Plaza! "Passengers connecting to Orbital Shuttle Hub board westbound trains." "Gives a little glimpse into Earth's transportation network: people use maglev trains to reach their local Orbital Shuttle Hub, then board a shuttle to fly to distant cities. "Safety is everyone’s responsibility." :shame no-ones responsible "Attention: inbound train." :Normal train announcement "Welcome to Station 7: Liwitoni. Please refer to video monitors for current information." Another 7 reference. Also, all the video monitors are tuned to channel 7. "Children must be monitored at all times. Do not leave children unattended in station." :cos they look like grunts "Please be aware of incoming trains, and stand clear of the tracks until trains have come to a full stop." :the train will not stop.ever. im not joking. Strategy In a capture the flag match, it would be best if you are attacking, to jump into a Warthog (a Gauss Warthog) and get a gunner. Do not wait for other team mates to get in the passenger seat. Instead of going up the ramp, go in between the ramp, and the train wall, and take out the Wraith as quickly as possible.It does not matter if nobody is in it. Just destroy it,this will help you team a lot. *If you are the defending team you have three priorties besides guarding the flag... 1. Get the Energy Sword. I cannot stress how important this is for the defenders to have, should the offensive team have it, nuetralize the wielder as fast as possible and then take it for your own use. One of the reasons to do so is strangely, because of the Wraith. Should some one on your team be manning it, and a sword wielder Sword Cancels or just swords the Wraith. He will glid safely right up to it and instantly be able to board the vehicle and possibly kill the driver. 2. Kill enemy rocket-man and steal Rocket Launcher. Even if the Rocket Launcher has one round left, keep it! Don't let it respawn! If you fire the last one, still hold on to it and prevent it from respawning, as doing this will slow the offense down. Give it to some one who is good with it or drives your team's Wraith. 3. Keep Wraith Tank in one peice! This is obvious, the Wraith is the ultimate vehicle based weapon platform in the map. Do not lose it! If it is destroyed, well your life will be twice as hard since enemy Ghosts and Warthogs can roll right up to your base and give you h311 and a half. *If you are the offensive team you have a lot more to do... 1. Drive Warthog and cause chaos. If you have no clue what I am talking about, you haven't played Halo 2 before on this map. This one to any one should be plain and simple. 2. Grab Rocket Launcher. This should be obvious, Rocket(s) + Wraith = Wraith destroyed. Do not let the enemy team steal it and hog it for themselves. Most defenders are wise enough to shoot the Rocket guy before any one else, so try and stick with a friend to have some cover. 3. Shotgun, simple also. Charging into the enemy base with a shotgun is the best way to counter a Wraith besides disabling it. The Wraith can't normally hit you when in doors so take care of it's weakness. Also, most people don't easily see the shotgun, but they do and almost always notice a Sniper or Rocket-man. 4. Sniper Rifle. One or two shots to down any basic shielded foe, that said, your life is easier... Until the Wraith or Overshield guys get an idea. Now, who has the upper hand? Surprisingly, you. The Overshield guy can be taken down with a whole clip if you are a bad shot and three shots if your good. As for the Wraith, well, as long as he's distracted, he's not a big deal. But if you can snipe him out of the Wraith because the roof is blown open, do so. 5. Ghost, though not impressive, drive it. Infantry will envy you and will scurry away upon seeing you rush them. You can also act as a distraction, harrasing the Wraith so the Gauss Warthog or Rocket Launcher can destroy it. 6. Energy Sword, if the defenders were foolish enough to leave it lying around. Take it, they'll regret their mistake soon enough. But be warned, if you are not good with it, you might get a lucky kill before some one takes you down and liberates the close range weapon from you. Sources Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels